MARION
by HZL
Summary: CHANYEOL X KRIS X XIUMIN. cerita 3 sahabat baik yang saling melindungi. apa jadinya salah satu sahabat itu meninggal? check this out! WARNING ITS NOT YAOI


Versi cerita dari komik yg berjudul sama. And WARNING! ITS NOT YAOI, AND ECT. ITS JUST STORY OF 3 FRIENDS.

.

Dibawah cerahnya sinar mentari, bersama sahabat-sahabatku.

Itu adalah satu dari sekian hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Aku akan terus mengingat musim panas terakhirku saat aku kelas 6, Elementary school.

.

.

.

.

MARION

Cast: Chanyeol, Kris, Xiumin, Others…

Genre : Family and Friend.

Rate : T

.

.

"ki-kita kalah…" benjolan sebesar kelereng bertengger di dahi 2 anak perempuan itu.

"huh! Kalian sudah sadar 'kan, kalau Chanyeol itu nggak akan terkalahkan oleh siapa pun?"ujarku lantang, aku mengacungkan jari tengahku pada mereka.

Namaku, Park Chanyeol lebih akrab disapa Chanyeol. Kalau dilihat sekilas, aku kelihatan seperti anak nakal biasa bukan? But who's know?

"Chanyeol menjijikkan!" seru anak perempuan berkepang satu.

"dasar si idiot bertelinga gajah! Mati saja sana…." Lanjut seorang lagi, yang berambut keriting, mereka berlari meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu nama mereka, jadi aku nyatakan saja lewat ciri-ciri mereka. Hehe…

Enggak perlu ku sebutkan lagi, kalau aku nggak popular diantara para cewe? Dan, siapa peduli… aku pun tidak terlalu suka dengan kaum yang berisiknya minta ampun itu.

"kau itu ekstra bodoh kalau menghadapi cewe ya?" seseorang datang dari balik semak-semak menjulang didekat pohon ek tua.

"dasar! Breksek kau Kris!" makiku padanya.

Dia adalah tetanggaku, orang Canada yang tinggal di Gangnam –Korea selatan. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter yang sedang ditugaskan di sini, namanya Kris Wu. Bahasa koreanya sangat fasih dan ia juga anak yang bermulut manis. Kris anak yang menyenangkan. Motto hidupnya adalah LOVE and PEACE.

"Kyaaa! Oppa Kris…." –ah… mereka kesini lagi.

"Oppa!" teriak salah satunya –lagi!.

"hai… apa kabar?" Kris tersenyum manis pada mereka, katanya sebagai tata karma. Ya tuhan… Fanatic fans Kris semakin bertambah….

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyapa mereka seperti itu Naga Jelek…. Ya 'kan Xiumin?" aku melengah kearah sahabatku yang lain, Xiumin.

"ini waktunya mengobrol dengan UFO…." Seru seorang anak laki-laki yang dilansir bernama adalah Xiumin pada langit cerah berawan.

"hm… memang gerakan awannya kelihatan mencurigakan…" lanjut Kris. Aku memandang bosan pada kedua sahabat baikku itu.

Nama asli Xiumin adalah, Kim Minseok. Dia anak laki-laki aneh yang sangat suka UFO dan alam semesta. Dan…. Kami semua bersahabat baik dari kecil, hingga sekarang.

.

.

Hari ini, kami berencana mencari keberuntungan di bukit belakang rumahku.

"ah! Kris… Chanyeol… aku menemukan Dango –sejenis serangga hutan-" Xiumin menadahkan tangannya, memperlihatkan seekor Dango hijau padaku dan Kris.

"keren…. Ada lagi?" aku takjub melihat serangga kecil ini. Xiumin menunjuk sebuah genangan air di dekat batu besar. Kami mendekat kesana.

"wow….!" Ucap Kris sambil mengunyah permen karet yang entah keberapa –terlalu banyak.

"habis hujan soalnya, mereka semua keluar dari tanah karena basah…" jelas Xiumin menaikkan kacamata bulatnya.

"tapi… Dango itu bukan serangga yang berbahaya bukan?" tanyaku was-was.

"Dango memang enggak berbahaya kok, yang benar adalah mereka termasuk serangga berkulit keras, mereka masih berkeluarga dengan kepiting dan udang" jelas Xiumin lagi, panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas(?).

"APA BISA DIMAKAN!"makiku pada Xiumin, huft… tak tahukah kalian kalau aku belum makan siang sama sekali?

"Park Dobi! Kalau kau memakan mereka, tidakkah itu tindakan dosa?" –aku melupakan Kris yang seorang vegetarian….

.

.

Malam harinya, kami berburu hantu di gedung tua, distrik Yongsam 2.

"komandan Chanyeol?"

"ada apa perwira Kris?"

"ah! Bau lumutnya sangat keras!" erang Kris entah pada siapa, karena matanya tidak focus pada satu tempat.

"iya lah…. Kita 'kan lagi menjelajahi bangunan kosong, ya wajar. Tahan saja…" nasihatku padanya yang dari tadi tidak berhenti merengek.

Aku masih mengarahkan Pen Light-ku kesekitar. Bau lumut yang keras, bata merah yang telah hancur, kain-kain kotor beterbangan ditiup angin malam.. menambah kesan horror pada tempat ini. Ku eratkan lagi jaket denimku.

Srekkk

Sreekkk….

Bugh!

Ada sesuatu yang menabrak punggungku dengan keras. Sakit!.

"apa yang kau lakukan Xiumin! Sakit tau! Pen Lightnya jadi jatuh 'kan?" aku benar-benar kesal dengan anak bakpao ini. Ia mendorong punggungku dengan kepalanya.

"ma-maafkan aku Chanyeol… ta-tadi aku tersandung sesuatu…." Lirihnya pelan sambil memegang lengan bajunya yang kotor karena tanah yang lembab.

"hei hei… hentikan! Ini… Pen Lightmu ketemu kok Chanyeol…" Kris sedikit berjongkok meraih pen light yang ada dilantai itu.

Ia mengarahkannya ke depan, tapi….

Sesosok wajah terkena sinar dari lighting itu. Wajah tanpa mata, yang berdarah-darah. Mulut yang terbuka lebar dengan luka di ujung-ujung bibirnya yang robek. Rambut panjangnya yang menutupi separoh wajahnya yang hancur… aku takkan melupakan saat itu.

"KYAAAA!" kami teriak bersama-sama.

Aku menarik tangan Xiumin yang juga menarik sebelah tangan Kris. Kami berlari keluar dari gedung tua itu, menapaki jalan yang belum pernah kami lewati sebelumnya. Napas kami yang hampir habis, memaksa kami berjalan tenang menapaki jalan menurun itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Setiap hari kami menemukan dan dikejutkan oleh hal-hal baru.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pulang…." Aku memutar knop pintu rumahku. Hal yang pertama kali menyambutku adalah keadaan rumah yang sangat-sangat berantakan. Baju-baju yang sebelumnya dilipat rapi, dikeluarkan dari lemari, TV dikerubungi bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan bekas semalam.

"selamat datang, Chanyeol…." Sapa Eomma, mencoba keluar dari tumpukan kain.

Setiap kali dilihat, rumahku selalu mengerikan dan berantakan, Eommaku memiliki penyakit ADHD [Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder]. Dia cepat sekali lupa, kurang perhatian dan tidak teratur, terus menerus tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Appa yang kehilangan kesabaran melihat keluarganya hidup dalam timbunan sampah, mengambil tugas diluar kota, seperti ingin melarikan diri dari semuanya.

"Eomma, belum memasak?" ucapku membuyarkan lamunan Eomma yang dari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

"maaf ya Chanyeol, sepertinya Eomma lupa memutar tombol pemutar Rice Cookernya, Eomma akan segera membuatnya sekarang…" Eomma segera pergi kearah dapur, aku tidak yakin apakah ruangan itu masih bisa disebut dapur.

"sudahlah… aku mau beli diluar saja" jawabku acuh. Ketika hendak memutar knop pintu Aku melihat Eomma yang menatapku dengan pandangan sendu.

Bahkah terkadang aku bersikap jahat kepada Ibu yang seperti itu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah seminggu lamanya libur musim panas. Aku dan Xiumin sedang menunggu Kris didepan toilet sekolah.

"Minseok-ah… bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kedatangan Baek Saenim mengangetkan kami berdua. Aku memperlihatkan gesture agar Xiumin mau menurut pada Baek Saem. Xiumin mengikuti langkah Baek Saenim yang entah kemana.

Setelah Xiumin pergi, Kris keluar dengan menghelas napas lega.

"hei, tadi… Baek Saenim membawa Xiumin pergi, sepertinya belum terlalu jauh dari sini. Ayo kita ikuti…." Arahku pada Kris. Kris langsung mengangguk semangat.

Akhirnya Xiumin dan Baek Saenim ketemu, mereka ada didepan ruangan Konseling. 'apa urusan Xiumin dengan Baek Saenim?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. Akhirnya Xiumin dan Baek Saenim masuk dalam ruangan itu. Aku dan Kris telah Stand By didepan pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Baek Saenim, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"apa kabar Minseok-ah? Liburanmu menyenangkan?" awal Baek Saenim. Aku yakin Xiumin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Baek Saenim.

"hm… Ibu dengar dari salah seorang temanmu dikelas, katanya kamu bisa melihat UFO ya Minseok-ah?" Tanya Baek Saenim lagi. Mereka berdua terdiam agak lama.

"iya… aku berteman dengan mahkluk luar angkasa itu…" jawab Xiumin, kami berdua saling menatap… memaklumi imajinasi Xiumin yang luar biasa, apalagi yang bersangkutan oleh UFO itu sendiri.

"dengarkan kata Ibu ya Minseok-ah… kau tidak boleh berkata bohong seperti itu… kau mengerti?" ujar Baek Saenim dengan intonasi yang berbahaya.

Aku mendengar derap kaki yang mengarah kepintu tempat kami menguping. Aku yakin itu bukan Baek Saenim. Kami berdua sedikit menyingkir dari pintu.

Cklek….

Itu Xiumin, tatapan mata bulat hitamnya berbeda… terlihat lebih dingin…

Dia tidak melihat kearah kami berdua, dia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti lorong kelas. Tanpa diketahui Kris, aku melihat raut wajah Xiumin yang menangis, seperti tersiksa, tertekan akan sesuatu hal. Xiumin… ada apa denganmu?

.

.

"jika ada kereta yang kecepatannya 90 km/jam, coba kalian cari berapa jarak yang ditempuhnya jika kereta itu berjalan selama tiga jam?" Jung Saenim tersenyum kearah kami, berharap pertanyaannya dijawab.

Greekkk….

Itu bunyi kursi di geser, aku melengah kearah suara itu. Xiumin… ada apa?

"ada apa Minseok-ah? Kau mau pergi ke toilet?" Tanya Jung Saenim lembut. Tapi, Xiumin masih diam, aku terus menatap Xiumin yang sangat aneh.

"Xiumin!" bisik Kris yang tempat duduknya tepat disebelah Xiumin, ia sedikit menarik-narik seragam Xiumin, menyuruhnya segera duduk.

"mereka…. Mereka memanggilku.. UFO memanggilku…"

Dan setelahnya, Xiumin terjun dari jendela, lantai 2.

.

.

"dia enggak luka parah sih, tapi dari hasil pemeriksanaannya secara detail, ada tumor sebesar bola Golf di kepalanya… dan pada tubuhnya, pertumbuhan tumor itu sangat cepat. Lebih baik anda mencari bantuan dana…" jelas Dokter itu pada Ibu Xiumin, kami mendengarnya… aku dan Kris merasa sangat prihatin terhadapa sahabat kami itu. Walaupun ia sedikit aneh, tapi dia tetap sahabat kami.

"sudahlah dok, aku tahu sisa hidupnya kurang setahun lagi. Aku sudah tahu karena dulu dokter yang merawatnya juga berkata seperti itu padaku…" jawab Ibu Xiumin santai. Baek Saenim yang memang ikut menjenguk Xiumin menatap sedih keadaan anak itu.

.

.

"Bu guru, maaf ya anakku Minseok sudah melakukan hal bodoh" ucap Ibu Xiumin pada Baek Saenim ketika mereka sedang diluar kamar Xiumin.

"bagaimana kondisinya Bu?"

" dia Cuma terluka sedikit, dia itu punya keberuntungan yang kuat… sepertiku… hehehe…" kekeh Ibu Xiumin. Baek Saenim menghela napas lega.

"hm… maaf saya bicara seperti ini, tapi… bisakah Ibu membawa Minseok ke Psikiater sekali saja?" Baek Saenim menatap dalam mata Ibu Xiumin.

"saya tahu anda seorang Single Mother, jadi mungkin emosi Minseok lebih labil dibanding anak lainnya? Dia bahkan sampai berbohong tentang UFO dan mahkluk luar angkasa pada teman-temannya…." Lanjut Baek Saenim.

"bu guru… apa yang dilihat oleh Minseok memang tidak bisa kalian lihat, kenapa bu guru mengatak Minseok seorang pembohong? Bu guru dan teman-temannya yang lain mungkin tidak mempunyai kemampuan seperti Minseok?" Ibu Xiumin tersenyum sinis pada Baek Saenim.

"saya paham, bahwa anda sedang membela dan melindungi anak anda tapi-" Baek Saem sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"saya tidak membelanya, anak itu memang benar-benar bisa melihatnya…dia terus ditekan oleh tumor yang ada diotaknya, dan itu menyebabkan suatu refleksi yang bisa membuatnya melihat UFO dan alien" Baek Saenim menatap Ibu Xiumin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"dengan ini, bu guru pasti bisa memaklumi kelakuan Minseok yang sudah merepotkan bu guru. Tapi, SAYA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN BU GURU KARENA TELAH MENYEBUT MINSEOK SEBAGAI SEORANG PEMBOHONG!" bentak Ibu Xiumin.

.

.

Aku dan Kris menghampiri Ibu Xiumin di tempat duduk dekat ranjang Xiumin.

"Ahjumma…." Kris menyapa Ibu Xiumin terlebih dahulu.

"ada apa? Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Ibu Xiumin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku jasnya.

"apa Xiumin sedang sakit?"/"dia bisa sembuh kalau dioperasi 'kan?" kami berdua memborongi Ibu Xiumin dengan sederetan pertanyaan.

"dia tidak bisa dioperasi" jelas Ibu Xiumin dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

"sumber penyakitnya ada ditempat yang berbahaya, jadi aku hanya bisa membiarkannya melakukan hal yang ia suka sampai hari itu tiba…." Lanjut Ibu Xiumin menghembuskan asap rokok hingga mengepul.

Aku dan Kris hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"kalian berdua jangan lemah, kalau Xiumin sudah bangun. Bersikaplah seperti biasa…" setelah itu, Ibu Xiuminpun pergi.

.

.

Aku jadi teringat, sebuah film yang pernah kutonton bersama Kris akhir tahun lalu. Cerita tentang 4 orang remaja yang berpetualang mencari jenazah. Sekarang aku mau berperan sebagai ketua kelompok dalam film itu.

Saat ini aku berada dirumah sederhana keluarga Wu.

"Caramel Choco Bar, Biscuit, pie apel, ramyeon, air panas… sepertinya kita bisa bertahan 2 hari disana…." Aku masih menyortir benda yang akan kami bawa ke tengah hutan.

.

.

"Seokkie! Eomma akan pergi ke mall, apa ada yang ingin kau mau?" Ibu Xiumin mencari keberadaan anaknya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Seokkie?" Ibu Xiumin menemukan sepotong kertas dengan tulisan hangul berantakan 'kami pergi berpetualang mencari UFO'. Ibu Xiumin hanya tersenyum menanggapi pesan itu.

.

.

Siang hari yang terik, kami terus berpegangan tangan. Tak ada awan, hanya langit biru yang membentang luas seakan menantang kami untuk menaklukannya.

Kami berhenti di sebuah sungai kecil dekat jembatan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Hei…. Aku menemukan seekor cicak!" pekikku kecil pada teman-temanku. Aku menadahkan tanganku memasukkannya perlahan ke air, cicak tadi tidak merespon perbuatanku. Dengan cepat kututup tanganku.

HAP!

Tertangkap! Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu ku bawa tanganku ke permukaan. Ku buka tanganku.

"tidak kena…." Helaku, putus asa.

"he-hei…. Chanyeol, Kris… bisa kalian bantu aku melepaskan cicak ini dari wajahku… ia menempel erat!" erang Xiumin kecil, aku memutar sedikit kepalaku, menghadap Xiumin.

"pffftttt! Huahahaha…" tak dapat kutahan tawaku kala melihat cicak itu sedang menempel di dahi Xiumin. Xiumin sudah memekik kecil ketika cicak itu bergerak-gerak di dahinya.

.

.

Malampun menjelang. Dibawah langit penuh bintang, kami asyik mengobrol dan bicara blak-blakan. Kami membicarakan tentang gigi palsu Kim Saenim, bangunan sekolah berhantu di Seoul yang berhubungan dengan dimensi lain.

Kami dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan hutan kecil dibawah langit malam. Berbaring disini menghadap langit, Rasanya seperti di Planetarium.

"teman alien-ku berkata padaku, bahwa aku akan menjadi bintang…." Xiumin menoleh padaku dan Kris bergantian.

"aku akan menjadi bintang…. Dan menerangi langit malam…." Lanjutnya selagi melepaskan kacamata minusnya –aku ingin kata nenekku dulu…

"_jika manusia meninggal mereka akan kelangit dan menjadi bintang, bintang dari orang yang semasa hidupnya bekerja keras dan baik budi, bintang itu akan terus bersinar selamanya dilangit malam…." Nenek mengelus kepalaku kala memperlihatkan senyumannya yang masih cantik walau umurnya sudah mencapai kepala 4._

"_Sedangkan… orang yang semasa hidupnya malas dan tidak rajin, maka bintang itu akan hilang ditelan langit malam… karena itu kau harus jadi orang baik ya, Yeollie…" lanjut Nenek lalu memberikan sepotong cookies padaku._

–Waktu itu aku belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Nenek padaku, tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Melihat Xiumin yang tidur dengan lelapnya, membuatku termenung. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil sebaik dan sepolos Xiumin menderita penyakit yang mematikan?

.

.

Pagi ini kondisi tubuh Xiumin menurun. Suhu tubuhnya naik drastis, sepertinya tubuh Xiumin lemah terhadap cuaca dingin. Sejak tadi Xiumin tak berhenti mengeluarkan dengungan-dengungan –mengingau. Napasnya pun menderu kasar.

"ayo kita turun gunung, Yeol…" usul Kris padaku, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai terlihat dari ufuk Timur. Kris membawa seluruh peralatan kami, sedangkan aku menggendong tubuh lemah Xiumin. Kami menuruni bukit dengan cepat, tak terasa sepertiga perjalanan telah kami tempuh.

Tiba-tiba Kris berhenti berjalan.

"ada apa Kris? Kau menginjak kotoran ya?" Kris tetap terdiam, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan kemana pandangan Kris mengarah.

"Jesus…. Jesus Christ…" lirih Kris, aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya, bulir-bulir air menuruni pipi pucat Kris. Ia menangis, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kris menangis.

Awan yang sedikit bergumpal, dihiasi gradiasi warna bak pelangi. Bergerak perlahan dihembus angin pagi. Yang kini aku baru tahu namanya adalah peristiwa Nucleous Clouds.

"itu…..UFO…" aku terhenti sebentar, melihat kejadian langka yang belum pernah ku saksikan ini.

"mereka semua berkumpul dihadapan kita semua…." Gumam Kris, tersenyum sendu menatap langit kemerahan khas fajar.

"Xiumin… bangun! Ada segerombolan besar UFO dilangit, mereka datang menemuimu!" pekikku girang, sedikit menggoncang tubuh Xiumin yang ada digendonganku.

"Heeeiiiii! Xiumin ada disini" teriak Kris bahagia.

Angin terus berhembus, dan awan cantik itupun mengiringi jalan kami pulang dan hilang ditelan cahaya matahari.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Eommaku berlari menerjang tubuhku, tenggelam dalam kehangatan pelukannya. Aku segera berjalan pelan menuju Ibu Xiumin yang hendak mengambil anaknya dari gendonganku.

"hm… Yeol, aku memang tidak khawatir sih, tapi sepertinya kalian pergi tanpa mengabari siapapun…" gumam Ibu Xiumin dengan senyuman sinis khasnya.

"a-anu… Maafkan aku Ibu, tapi tadi aku melihat segerombolan besar UFO …" Xiumin sedikit bergerak menyamankan dirinya digendongan sang Ibu.

"iya iya, sayang… Ibu akan mendengarkanmu nanti setelah kita sampai di rumah sakit.." Ibu Xiumin membawa anaknya menuju Mobil Audi putih yang sedang terparkir tepat dibawah pohon Acacia besar dekat rumahku.

Kris melambaikan tangannya kecil, tanda hendak pulang juga.

"aku menyukai… Eomma…" lirihku pada Eomma yang masih memelukku. Eomma menundukkan kepalanya menghadapku.

"Eomma itu, hanya lebih bebas dan ceria dibandingkan dengan Ibu-Ibu lain…" gumamku. Eomma menitikkan air matanya. Air mata bahagia.

"Chan…." Eomma memelukku makin erat. Aku membalasnya, melingkarkan tanganku yang tak sampai melingkar sempurna di lingkar pinggang rampingnya.

.

.

Di akhir musim panas, kami melihat keatas langit sebelah Barat. Dan menamakan bintang yang paling besar MARION. Xiumin meninggal dipelukan Ibunya seperti sedang tertidur.

Itu adalah bintangnya Xiumin, sahabat kami yang sangat kami sayangi. Sahabat yang tidak akan kami lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Suara jangkrik mengiringi malam sepi diatas atap rumah Kris.

.

.

Musim semi ini, aku masuk Junior High School distrik Gangnam. Dan Kris-pun kembali ke kampung halamannya –Canada. Kami masih berhubungan melalu Faks, surat dan E-mail.

Aku sedang melihat surat yang dikirimi Kris, foto yang terselip dilipatan surat itu membawaku mengorek lagi memori lama bersama Xiumin…. Sahabatku.

Xiumin berdiri diantara ak dan Kris, ia tersenyum malu-malu, Kris sedang percobaan mambuat buble gumnya yang ditup membentuk balon besar, aku merangkul Xiumin yang ada disebelahku, menampakkan senyuman kami yang paling manis.

"sial! Aku telat!... Eomma aku berangkat dulu ya…" erangku pada Eomma yang sedang menjemur pakaian di sebelah rumah. Aku menyambar tas ranselku lalu menjajaki kakiku di jalan.

.

.

"maaf… seseorang bisa tolong aku! Bisa tolong ambilkan tongkatku?" seorang Gadis kecil tampak meraba-raba tanah yang ada di sekitarnya. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam lautan manusia 'sibuk'.

Aku berdiri tepat dihadapan tongkatnya. Aku mengambil tongkat panjang dengan ujung membulat berwarna keperakan. Aku menggenggam tangan gadis itu, lalu memberikan tongkatnya pada tangannya. Dia tersenyum.

"terima kasih…" lirihnya lalu segera bangkit dan lanjut berjalan sambil sedikit mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung tongkatnya pada tanah.

"sama-sama" dengungku.

Aku sedikit menjambak rambutku kala melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang lima menit.

"hufft… aku benar-benar terlambat… harus bersihin toilet lagi…" helaku, lalu akupun berlari kearah gedung yang memilik plang 'Deongkuk Junior High School'.

.

.

Aku akan bersikap baik pada orang lain, lalu… suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi bintang besar yang paling bersinar dilangit malam.

THE END

HZT : makasih buat yg uda nge-review Trouble Maker, next chap masih dalam pengetikan. Hm… aku tekanin sekali lagi ya, ff-ku gak papa kalo dibash… tapi kumohon artis yg bersangkutan jangan dilibatkan.

Trims

Copyright©CMW


End file.
